The Batman (Movie)
Plot Summary Bruce Wayne is the eight year old son of Dr. Thomas Wayne, a mayoral candidate and a great surgeon for Gotham City, and Martha Wayne. After receiving death threats, Thomas contacts his friend Alfred Pennyworth to become the head of security at Wayne Manor. Thomas and Rupert Thorne are political rivals. Thorne hires Joe Chill to take care of Wayne so that he can win the election. The Day Before the Election was Thomas and Martha's son Birthday, the Parents bring him to Monarch Grand Theatre to see Mark of Zorro show, While watching Zorro show with his parents, Thomas and Martha, Bruce becomes frightened by performers masquerading as bats and asks to leave. Outside, mugger Joe Chill murders Bruce's parents in front of him but gives birth to Batman. Then Joe Realize that he was Offered to kill thomas wayne not her wife and then target little bruce but he could not kill a Child but then bruce look at him with anger and that look scared and shocked Joe and then the Police came and Joe escaped. Alfred Pennyworth, Family Butler of Wayne was in the end of Alley on Car was waiting but the shooting sound make him to run on that point and Dr. Leslie Thompkins Clinic was near on Crime Alley and she came on that Point and everything they saw was an Ourphaned millionare Crying. Alfred learns that he has been named as Bruce's legal guardian by the Wayne parents in the event of their absence. Alfred agrees and presents himself to Bruce as his butler. While, officer Jim Gordon was on night shift, here the Gunshot and goes to the seen, only to see that is to Late. Shortly after the deaths we see young Bruce make some decision he doesn't verbalize, and he begins to train himself, whereas before there was no hint that the boy had any real athletic prowess. In a series of scenes which span Bruce's life from the age of ten to seventeen, we see him learning karate, acrobatics and even mountain climbing. But these are brief and are little more than a montage. What the person is like during those seven years isn't depicted, other than showing him struggling towards some unspoken goal. It would have helped had there been at least one scene of the boy standing in front of a portrait of his parents saying something portentous like, "Some day. . . Some day. . ." Following his high school graduation, Bruce is seduced (with very little force) by a young woman and Bruce realizes that he's been missing a side of life for all these years. This even climaxes in a scene where Bruce and the young woman wake up the next morning on the beach and some very sexually implicit dialogue takes place. While Bruce was a Kid, In Funeral he pick his father red book and ran but falls on a Deep hole and on that hole, he see his future, THE BAT! Fourteen years later, Bruce decides to travel the world and learn how to confront injustice. Bruce Wayne returns home to Gotham City at the age of thirty from training abroad in martial arts, man-hunting, and science for the past 6 years. Bruce wanted to start his Career as a Vigilante, but he must cover his identity, one day, millionaire playboy Bruce Wayne was sitting by his window when a bat came by. And he said to himself, 'I've got it! I'll be a bat!' Using the camera orb, Bruce finds the cave of bats he fell into as a child and make it Batcave. As Gotham City approaches its bicentennial, Mayor Hamilton Hill orders district attorney Harvey Dent and new police commissioner James Gordon to make the city safe. When Batman makes his first appearance, it's on a subway, of all places. Attacking a Group of thieves and He foils a hostage situation. Commissioner Gordon isn't impressed by the idea of the costumed vigilante. At a press conference the next day when questioned about it, Gordon replies, "I can't explain it. I only hope for the poor fellow's sake, he's sobered up by now." Mob boss and Former Mayor Rupert Thorne, who has already been targeted by Dent and Gordon, discovers that his second-in-command, Jack Napier is going to Kill him. With the help of corrupt police lieutenant Arnold Flass, Thorne engineers Napier's death in a raid at Ace Chemicals. However, Thorne's plan is foiled with the sudden arrival of Commissioner Gordon, who wants Napier captured alive. In the ensuing shootout, Napier, who has realized he was set up, tries to escape. Batman arrives and, in a struggle, Napier is knocked into a vat of chemicals. Batman escapes and Napier is presumed dead. Meanwhile, Rupert Thorne's secretary, Selina Kyle, begin to investigate rumors of a vigilante nicknamed "Batman" who is targeting the city's criminals. Selina is working as the intern and secretary for Rupert Thorne and while he's clearly smitten with her, she adopts a pose of cool distance. As Wayne and Kyle begin a romantic relationship, Napier emerges from the vat, but is left disfigured with chalk white skin, emerald green hair, and a rictus grin. The sociopathic Napier is driven insane by the incident and begins calling himself "the Joker". At a fundraiser for the bicentennial in Wayne Manor, Wayne and Kyle again meet each other and Selina discover's secret identity. This because she'd previously noticed that while under stress, Bruce's chin twitches, and in Pictures of Batman, he notices that his chin is twitches. Oswald Cobblepot appears in the Party too. He's portrayed as an elegant man dressed in black and white Tuxedo, monocle and top hat that is a Little fat and his height is Low. whose normal body temperature is 65 degrees. He's even shown eating frozen shrimp and keeps the temperature in his room at or near freezing. His girlfriend, named Empress, coaxes The Penguin to turn the temperature up to at least 40. Empress even makes a joke about the temperature, stating, "It's so cold in here a flasher would have to describe himself." Finally, the Joker crashes the party at Wayne Manor and robs all of the guests and Kill some of them, one of them is Lieutenant Flass who was fired by Gordon, going out of his way to single out and humiliate Commissioner Gordon. also, at the party, when one of the Joker's goons threatens Selina, Bruce attacks him, but then the Joker presses a gun against Selina's head and forces Bruce to get back in line. Silently, Bruce Rush over to one of his Rooms and suit up as bat, Finally, Batman arrives and rescue the Guests. Batman then asks who the Joker is? And he answers "Batsy! Don't you even recognize your old pal Jack? After all...... you made me what I am today, Remember?" And starts to laugh and Leave there with batman that is shocked. On the Batcave, There's also a workout room shown as well as the familiar crime lab. A partially constructed futuristic automobile is described, and we can clearly guess that this will become the Batmobile. Bruce is also shown testing an electronic force field. Alfred comes near and ask him to Leave like a normal people and Bruce replies " I Just found out Jack Napier is still Alive and Thorne is still in Charge, I need to stop them." While watching the news on one of Batcave T.V., a reporter is overheard announcing that two models has been killed by a unknown drug. She suddenly begins laughing and soon dies with a face similar to the mutilated corpses at the building. The Joker walks onto camera and announces A contestant is in front of a huge slot machine which begins showing images of The Joker on the video screens until the real Joker bursts out of one of them and holds the contestant and the audience at gun point. The Joker then announces that from that moment forward, whenever the Batman makes a public appearance, a prominent citizen of Gotham City will be murdered by the Joker and also announce Joker Venom Gas named Smilex to People. While trying to figure out what to do, Bruce Wayne attends the opera, but not with Selina Kyle. She's attending with Rupert Thorne. Rupert Thorne doesn't see a trouble for himself, but shortly after the Death of Lieutenant Flass, ha had a Little Security. Bruce Figure outs that the First Point of Joker is Killing Rupert Thorne. In a Unexpecting move, Harvey Dent Reign weaks the Thorne's Empire while The Joker terrorizes Gotham City by lacing hygiene products with "Smilex", a deadly chemical which causes victims to die laughing with the same maniacal grin as the Joker. On a Night, Batman appears in Gordon's office secretly and offers his assistance against the Joker and similar menaces, and Gordon reluctantly accepts it. Finally, Bruce departs as Batman to destroy the Ace plant. Meanwhile, Joker attacks and kills Rupert Thorne and usurps authority over his criminal empire, and Then the Joker kidnaps Selina Kyle and lure batman to himself. Batman for the third time use the Batmobile and goes to the Location. He also Calls Gordon and tell him that Joker Free the Smilex on the Water of Gotham and that he figured out the Joker's plan. He tells Gordon to have the water to the city shut off. Selina Tries to make a Signal with a Big Light and some Letter, He do this and make a Bat-signal and show where the Joker Lair is. Batman goes to the Location but all of it was a trap and the Signal was made by forced and tortued Selina. Finally, two of them struggle, face to face and that leads Selina to escape and Calls the Police. During the Fight, At Last, Batman beat Joker and Capture him. Joker sends to Arkham for treatments. Dr. Harleen Frances Quinzel becomes fascinated with the Joker while working at Arkham Asylum and volunteers to help treat him. She falls hopelessly in love with the Joker during their sessions, and she and Joker Plans to escape from the Arkham Asylum. Selina Returns to his apartment and see some Leather bonds, Rubber Gears. Masks. Cats scamper and thinks, Then Commissioner Gordon announces that the police have arrested the Joker's men and unveils the new Bat-Signal. Commissioner reads a note from Batman, promising that he will defend Gotham whenever crime strikes again. As Gordon, Harvey Dent and Batman become the Celebrities of very Bravely acts. Gordon on top of police headquarters, stands on the rooftop waiting to meet Batman to discuise some little robberies. The Bat-Signal still is in sky while Catwoman from far, watches. THE END Cast * Warren Beatty as Batman/Bruce Wayne * Jack Nicholson as The Joker/Jack Napier * Sean Young as Selina Kyle * Jack Palance as Rupert Thorne * Sam Elliott as Commissioner James Gordon * Harrison Ford as Harvey Dent * Alec Guinness as Alfred Pennyworth * Lee Wallace as Mayor Hamilton Hill * Dustin Hoffman as Oswald Cobblepot * Hugo Blick as Lieutenant Arnold Flass * Meryl Streep as Empress * Cameron Diaz as Dr. Harleen Quinzel * Adam West as Thomas Wayne * Sharon Holme as Martha Wayne * Tracey Walter as Joe Chill Trivia # The story is based by the Scripts of Tom Manckiewicz, First Draft of Sam Hamm, Batman Returns by Daniel Waters and Wesley Strick. # The Film is made in 1982, Where the Original Batman was going to made and Tim Burton again is the Director. # Instead of Prince, Suggested to Bring Micheal Jackson to song for movie. # Composers are again Danny Elfman and John Williams. # This Film script have a sequal and that comes soon. Extra Details # Batcave is Like the 1989 batman movie, Batmobile Tech is like both mankiewicz and Hamm scripts and that means the Batmobile had Force field and talking tech in 1989 batman. # Introduced both Harvey Dent from 1989 and The Penguin from 1982 to make the story more like a Real life and Continues Franchise. # Joker Goons are Replaced by Red Triangle Clowns and 1989 Vehichles of Joker Goons still is. # The Joker Character is Mix of Both 1989 and 1982 Version, that means his Origin is from 1989 version and Joker Personality is more Like 1982 but have some details from 1989. # Lieutenant Flass is amalgamed of Max Eckhardt from 1989 script and Frank Miller Year One. He had a Bad Relationship with Jack Napier (Like Eckhardt) and with Gordon (Like Flass in year one). # Gordon's Character is the mixes of 82 script and 89 script and a Little from Frank Miller Year One. # Love interest of Batman is Vicki Vale in 89 and Silver St. Cloud in 82, But In this Version is Selina Kyle who is mixes of two former Love interest, that means she is Curios (Like Vale) and an Intern who finds out who is Batman with her Mind (Like Silver St. Cloud) and Like Selina Kyle in Batman Returns that is a Secretary who Love Cats and want to Marry.